Hellfire Adept
The Hellfire Adept is a custom Prestige Class made by Victorious, and created in-character by Aidan. The class is intended as a piggyback to the 'Blackfire Adept' class(Darkfire Adept on the d20pfsrd, due to legal reasons) It is also a callback to the old 'Hellfire Warlock' class of 3.5e. Note that many class features reference Blackfire Adept features and replace them. Lore Where the Blackfire Adept focuses upon the research and harnessing of the elusive and powerful Blackfire, the Hellfire Adept sacrifices much of themselves to amplify the coveted power of Hell into Hellfire, the magic invented by greater devils to subjugate and punish the weak. Requirements Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral, Lawful Evil '''Feats: Arcane Blast Skills: '''Knowledge (planes) 14 ranks, Spellcraft 14 ranks. '''Special: '''Able to speak Infernal; at least 5 levels of Blackfire Adept. Class Skills The Hellfire Adept's class skills are Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Profession, Knowledge (planes) (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). '''Skill Points at each Level: '''4 + Int Modifier '''Hit Die: '''d8 Class Features '''Hellfire Taint (Su): '''At 1st level, the Adept can as a move action elevate Blackfire Taint to Hellfire Taint. 'Hellfire Taint functions as Blackfire Taint from Blackfire Adept, with the following changes: The Profane Bonus and Penalty become untyped (The allows them to stack with another use of Blackfire). Hellfire Taint lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Hellfire Adept's class level(maximum 5 rounds), though a successful Will Save (DC 12 + The Hellfire Adept Class levels+Darkfire Adept Class levels+Charisma Modifier) negates. In addition, when anyone killed while under this effect the infernal patrons of the Hellfire adept reach out and attempt to claim the soul promised to them. Victims must attempt a Will saving throw (DC 12 + The Hellfire Adept Class levels+Darkfire Adept Class levels+Charisma Modifier); failure means the creature's soul is damned to Hell in perpetual servitude to a new master while it's corpse is torn asunder by the power struggle of Devils attempting to claim him. Attempting to bring the creature back from this fate must attempt a caster level check (DC = 21 + the slain creature’s level) to succeed and an additional 10,000 gp of resources per HD of the victim to be paid to the Hellfire Adepts Devil Patrons (As per Planar Ally spell) failure means the additional resources are lost (Claimed by the devil anyway by cunningly outwitting the opposed caster), spell caster cannot try again for 1 day, and the total price is increased by 50%. The Hellfire Adpet can raise the slain character normally, A raised character’s soul is no longer automatically consigned to Hell as they have been paid for in full. '''Hellfire Blast (Sp): '''Hellfire Blast is one of the core functions of the Hellfire Adept. As a standard action, a Hellfire Adept can use Hellfire Blast, as a ranged touch attack, on a target within 30 feet(+5 feet per class level). Hellfire Blast deals 2d6 of damage; this damage increases by an additional 2d6 every level of Hellfire Adept, plus the Adept's Charisma bonus, as listed in the table above. Hellfire Blast also applies Hellfire Taint(with the same will save) if struck by it. Hellfire Blast also applies Darkfire Taint from the Darkfire Adept class. Each time a Hellfire Adept uses this ability, they take 1 point of Constitution damage and Charisma. Because the diabolical forces behind the power of Hellfire demand part of your essence in exchange for this granted power, if you do not have a Constitution score, or are immune to Constitution damage, you cannot use this ability. Hellfire Blast ignores the hardness of objects, as the supernatural fire is impossible to truly resist, even for devils. A creature slain or an object destroyed by a Hellfire Blast is reduced to ash, as by the disintegrate spell. Individuals slain are subject to the same Will save as if they were slain under the effects of Hellfire Taint. This is a conjuration effect. This effect is also considered to be Fire damage for the purpose of spells, effects and vulnerabilities that effect Fire Damage, however, it cannot be changed to another element, and it bypasses normal Fire Immunities and Resistances, as it is Hellfire. '''Hellfire Pact (Su): '''At 2nd level, the Adept gains Hellfire Pact. Hellfire Pact signs the Adpet's soul to the Courts of Devils it prevents the Adept from summoning any creature without the Law and Evil subtypes or of Devil Kind (such attempts usually result in a devil or gate to the abyss appearing to consume the summoned creature immediatly). When using Conjuration (Calling) magic, the Hellfire Adept can call 4 additional Hit Dice(stacking with previous, to a max of 6 additional HD) of Outsiders and those creatures gain temporary hit points equal to her class level, a +1 profane bonus on saving throws, and a +1 profane bonus to the caster level DC for effects that would banish, dismiss, or dispel them. At 4th level, this bonus increases to +2, and stacks with Blackfire Adept's bonus(for a maximum of +5) If the Hellfire Adept has an Eidolon, it must be a Devil, however, this allows the Eidolon to have progression in classes that give a +1 level of a Spellcasting Class. '''Hellfire Eruption (Sp): '''At 3rd level, a Hellfire Adept can sacrifice a prepared spell or spell slot or 4th level or higher, calling forth a searing red and black vortex from a space within 60ft that the adept can see. A Hellfire Eruption acts as a single Hellfire Blast but affects a column 30ft radius and 80ft high, applying hellfire taint as normal. Hellfire Eruption can be combined with Darkfire Eruption, from the Darkfire Adept class, but doubles the damage. '''Hellfire Shield (Sp): '''Starting at 4th level, a Hellfire Adept can call up Hellfire to surround himself with a protective barrier. Whenever someone directs a melee or ranged attack, you can, as an immediate action, use a Hellfire Blast against the target. '''Infernal Legions (Su): '''Starting at 5th level, the Hellfire Adept has become so attuned to the powers of Hell, and the Nine Layers, that devils obey them instinctively, as though they were a high ranking devil. The Hellfire Adept gains a +5 Profane bonus on all skill checks involving Devils. In addition, when using Summon Monster to summon Devils, they roll twice and take the better result, and add an additional +1 to the roll. The Hellfire Adept also adds the 'Legion Devil '''to his Summon Monster III list. Finally, once per day, the Hellfire Adept can summon a Horde of creatures found on the Summon Monster III, II or I lists. A Horde has the following traits: "Hordes are not so called because of the size of the group but rather the size of the creatures that compose the horde. Unlike normal swarms, hordes are composed of Medium creatures which are usually a normal version of a creature but otherwise behave in a swarm-like manner. There are usually around 50 creatures in a horde. The net effect is that they take only half damage from piercing weapons but take normal damage from other weapons. In addition when the swarm is reduced to 0 hit points or lower and breaks up, unless the damage was dealt by area-affecting attacks, then 2d6 surviving members of the horde continue their attack, though now only as individual creatures. Otherwise, a horde conforms to all of the other swarm traits. (Swarm damage being one of the Summoned creatures attacks)" Category:Prestige Class